Re-Destro
Rikiya Yotsubashi is a major antagonist in the manga/anime series My Hero Academia, serving as the main antagonist of the Meta Liberation Army Arc. He is the president of Detnerat, a company that focuses on working the lifestyle support industry. Unknown to his employees, however, he is also the supreme commander of the Meta Liberation Army, taking on the role after his father, Chikara Yotsubasi, passed away. Taking on the villainous name Re-Destro, Yotsubashi plans to continue on his father's legacy and one of his first plans is to eliminate the League of Villains. Following his defeat against the League of Villains, however, Rikiya surrendered his resources to Tomura Shigaraki. Seeing how Tomura has managed to liberate himself, Rikiya decides to reform the Meta Liberation Army and League of Villains into the Paranormal Liberation Front, becoming one of Tomura's nine lieutenants. Personality Re-Destro presents himself as a genuine and sincere man that wishes to improve the society of Quirk users and how their lifestyle is treated within the Detnerat company. He puts on an energetic and charismatic personality when promoting his business on TV. However, this is merely a facade. Underneath his mask is a sinister villain who is devoted to the ideals of his father, Destro. Re-Destro's ultimate goal is to fulfil his father's dream of forming a liberated society where everyone is allowed to use their Quirks freely as they wished. He will do anything he can to accomplish this goal, even if it means having to go as far to commit murder and eliminate any obstacles that get in his way. Although Re-Destro puts up a facade, he does not lack empathy and does care for others. This is noticeably shown when he learned about the death of Curious, in which he broke down in tears. Re-Destro initially disliked the League of Villains, particularly Tomura Shigaraki, as he believed they were nothing more but a group of villains that just wanted destruction for no particular reason and were ultimately a nuisance that threatened his goals. Following the events of Deika City, however, much of Re-Destro's view on them were changed. He was convinced from his battle that Tomura was the ideal person to lead his army as he was someone who truly became liberated, by unleashing his Quirk to their full potential. Upon forming the Paranormal Liberation Front, Re-Destro has taken on a more jovial side of himself as he has shown to be extremely pleased with working by Tomura's side. History Background Rikiya is the son of Destro, the founder and leader of the Meta Liberation Army. He was born sometime before his father committed suicide in prison and was raised by his father's followers into becoming his successor. Over the years, Rikiya embraced the role as the Meta Liberation Army's commander and gained many followers by his side. He also founded the Detnerat company as a mean to spread his ideology across others. Meta Liberation Army Arc Rikiya is first seen on TV promoting his company, making the announcement that he plans to support heroes themselves with their latest lifestyle support inventions. Afterwards, he's later seen having a personal discussion with his employee, Miyashita, regarding the marketing with Quirks. He then brings up a book and mentions how he's looked into it. When Miyashita takes a look, he notes that the book was written and published by Destro, the former leader of the Meta Liberation Army, who is well known for his terroristic acts. Growing frustrated with Miyashita's negative comments, he asks if he happens to have any relatives by his side. He then speaks highly of him, of how he hard working he was and how much he wanted to introduce him to the other members of his company. However, he states Miyashita is a hindrance before deciding to strangle him to death. He then sheds tears at his employees demise. Following the unfortunate event, Rikiya went back home for the night where he met with his fellow staff members of the Meta Liberation Army. When Koku reveals that they managed to get in contact with people associated with the League of Villains, Rikiya makes the announcement that their goal is to destroy them. Rikiya later made contact with Tomura Shigaraki, introducing himself as Re-Destro. He reveals to him that he has captured Giran and has pinpointed the exact location of the league. He then offers Tomura the opportunity to either challenge him in a battle or to lose at the hands of the heroes. The League of Villains eventually arrived to Deika City, where they are confronted by the Meta Liberation Army and thus, engage in battle. In the meantime, Rikiya observes the scene from a watchtower with Giran and Skeptic. When Giran threatens that the league will release the Nomus to attack the city, Rikiya points how limited their resources really are, based on the fact that the Nomus have not been using since the Kamino Incident. Rikiya later learns about Curious's death, which brings him to tears as he stated that life was precious to her. Twice eventually confronts Rikiya with his clone army, much to Rikiya's shock, noting how Twice has overcame his trauma. Twice then proceeds to create clones of Tomura, Compress and Dabi, while the other clones prepare to attack Rikiya. The clones get attacked by him, however, after utilizing his Quirk. Before Rikiya could finish them off, the clone of Tomura reveals that that the tower will soon be destroyed. Rikiya is horrified when Tomura himself collapsed the building down, leaving him and Rikiya alone. Tomura was surprised at Re-Destro's true identity and they prepare to fight. Tomura then proceeds to attack him, but Rikiya proves to be the stronger out of the two as he manages to easily rip two fingers off his hand and has him restrained in his grasp. While he continues to hold Tomura in his grasp, he asks what exactly Tomura truly fights for and why his ambitions are hollow. He states if all Tomura craves for is nothing but destruction, then he would never hope to match with him. Before he could finish him off, however, Tomura was able to free himself by crumbling his finger with his two remaining fingers, causing Rikiya to smack him away. From here on out, Rikiya notes how stronger and faster Tomura has gotten and decides to no longer hold back. He proceeds to release more of his stress at 80% and creates a shockwave with his arm that sends Tomura and various structures flying back. Rikiya then receives a transmission from Skeptic, who tries to alert him of Gigantomachia's presence and that he's proceeding to head to his direction. However, upon witnessing Tomura gaining his newfound powers further, Rikiya decides to unleash the Claustro, to finish off Tomura for good. Despite his efforts, Tomura once again overwhelms him with his sheer power and proceeds to destroy the entire city around them. As a result, Rikiya loses his battle suit upon making contact with the ground, but manages to cut off his feet before the disintegration can completely decay him. After the destruction, Tomura proceeds to march towards him, reminding him that this all happened because he decided to challenge him. Eventually, the rest of the Meta Liberation Army arrive to aid Rikiya, but he calls off the army to stop their attack. Witnessing how great Tomura truly is, Rikiya decides to surrender and submit all of his resources under his command. After the battle between the two villainous organizations, Rikiya receives a mobile chair as a means for him to travel around. He held a ceremony and announced to his army that the Meta Liberation Army would be reorganized as the Paranormal Liberation Front, with Tomura as its grand commander and the key members of both the League of Villains and Meta Liberation Army as his nine lieutenants. Following the ceremony, Rikiya checked on Tomura to see if there was anything he needed, but Tomura told him otherwise. Endeavor Agency Arc Sometime later, Rikiya meets with Hawks, who informs him about the Pro Hero, Endeavor, and how he has taken two students of U.A. as his interns. Rikiya later attends a meeting with the majority of the nine lieutenants in regards to their upcoming plan. Around this time, Rikiya received a new set of mechanical legs to replace the ones he cut off earlier. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Stress': Re-Destro's Quirk allows him to build up his mass and strength from his own frustration. The more anger he builds, the larger and stronger he becomes. As a result, this Quirk provides him a variety of superhuman capabilities such as superhuman strength, speed and durability. One side effect of the Quirk, however, results in him slowly balding, due to the amount of stress he accumulates. *'Superhuman Strength': With his Stress Quirk, it grants him superhuman strength, allowing him to destroy through various structures, take on a massive army on his own, as well as tear off parts of the human body. *'Superhuman Speed': The Stress Quirk also grants Re-Destro superhuman speed, allowing him to move at speed faster than the human eye can react to and evade Quirks that travel at a rapid pace, such as Tomura's Decay. Abilities *'Strategic Leadership': With an army consisting of various Quirk individuals, including Pro Heroes, Re-Destro has shown he is a competent leader when it comes to building armies. He has also shown to be capable of planning strategically, as he was successful at leading an ambush on the League of Villains by luring them with a hostage, as well as detect the flaws of them, based on their history. *'Business Skills': Re-Destro manages the Detnerat Company as CEO, while also leading the Meta Liberation Army at the same time, showcasing his skills in the business industry. Equipment *'Claustro': The Claustro is a high quality stress amplification device made by the Detnerat Company, which amplifies the stress of Rikiya's Quirk further, allowing him to gain 150% of his power. Trivia *It is likely that Horikoshi was influenced by Joker's character when creating Re-Destro as both characters are similar in terms of appearance and personality (albeit, Re-Destro is more calm and composed while the Joker is outright insane). However, his quirk is similar to that of the Hulk's, in which he builds up his strength and mass, based on containing in his anger. External links *Rikiya Yotsubashi - My Hero Academia Wiki Navigation Category:Supervillains Category:My Hero Academia Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Legacy Category:Murderer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mongers Category:Obsessed Category:Wrathful Category:Wealthy Category:Propagandists Category:Strategic Category:Liars Category:Karma Houdini Category:Homicidal Category:Jingoists Category:Terrorists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Warlords Category:Charismatic Category:Master Orator Category:Sophisticated Category:Criminals Category:Mutilators Category:Opportunists Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Mutants Category:Social Darwinists Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighters Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Deal Makers